His timid spirit, her loving human
by Wingman1995
Summary: Even after 105 years, the day of his death is hard on her. Her heart breaks every time she thinks back on the last two weeks he spent with her. She just can't stop remembering those days. AriesXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Only two weeks**

The celestial world was filled with life. In the castle of the King, there was a great party. The food and drinks were enough to satisfy the whole celestial world. However, five seats were empty. These were the seats of the celestial spirits Aquarius the Water Bearer, Scorpio the Scorpion, Capricorn the Goat, Leo the Lion and Aries the Ram. The five spirits were out on a balcony and all had sad expressions on their faces.

The party indoors was in memory of a celestial wizard by the name of Lupus Canidae, one of the first wizards to have held all 12 Zodiac keys. He was also the only one who had been able to open all the gates at the same time and keeping them open for up to 3 hours, something that requires enormous magical energy.

All 12 spirits celebrated the human that had become known as the most powerful celestial wizard, as well as the kindest. And while they all had reasons to morn his death, the spirits on the balcony mourned the most, even after 105 years had passed. Aquarius and Scorpio had started dating largely thanks to Lupus encouraging them to follow their hearts. Capricorn missed the long talks they would have on a regular basis. Leo knew that he was never fighting alone when he fought alongside Lupus who had become more like a brother to him. But no spirit mourned the day more than Aries. The man's kindness and his willingness to throw himself in front of his spirits and protect them had melted the walls around her hearth and made her fall in love.

Lupus was born in the year X659 to a celestial wizard father by the name of Latrans Canidae and a wizard mother by the name of Cristata Candiae who used fire magic. Both of his parents were members of the guild Blue Skull. They both died in the year X672 in an attack on the guild by Red Lizard. By that time he had collected Cancer the Crab, Libra the Scale, Leo and Capricorn all by himself and he inherited Aquarius and Virgo the Maiden from his father.

In X677 he left Blue Skull for a guild named Phoenix Fire. By then, he was only missing two keys to complete the Zodiac. Those two were Gemini the Twins and Aries. After two years of hard work, he finally managed to acquire all 12 keys and was named assistant master of the guild. Just days after that, Blue Skull destroyed Red Lizard and the surrounding town. Because Phoenix had an alliance with Lizard, the guild declared war on Skull. The war marked the last guild war between legal guilds before it was banned by the Magic Council and while Phoenix won, they lost 28 of their 59 members, among them was their master.

After that Lupus was named the new master at the age of 20, making him one of the youngest masters of his time. While still master of Phoenix, it didn't stop him from taking several jobs. Five years later he wrote a book detailing his live from his parent's death when he was 13, him leaving Skull when he was 18, the guild war he fought in against Skull, him becoming master and the time after that. The book also told of how to best draw out spirits strength through kindness and understanding, something he was taught by his father and held a strong belief in.

After the book he wasn't as active with work. But he still let his spirits out as often as he could and tied tight bonds with them all. However, what no one else knew was that his body was slowly tearing itself apart on the inside due to a genetic disorder from his mother's side. The disease slowly ate away at him but he still smiled at everyone as he didn't want anyone to worry. One year after his book, he named his successor and retired. And one year after retiring he passed away. The guild renamed itself Phoenix Grave in honor of him being buried behind the guildhall with a shrine.

And so the spirits watched the sky of the Celestial world and its infinite reach. Aquarius and Scorpio went back inside to try to party away the day that weight so heavy on the Zodiac spirits. Capricorn, Leo and Aries stayed on the balcony and thought back to Lupus last two weeks.

It was on the 23rd of June X686 that Lupus, Capricorn and Leo were standing on a cliff overlooking Balsam Village. Lupus was leaning on the fence while the two spirits were standing behind him, wondering why he had summoned them. His shoulder length black hair blew in the wind. His once tan skin had begun to lose color and black circles had started to form around his once lively blue eyes. He turned around to address his old friends.

"There is no roundabout way to say this so I'll just be blunt with you guys. The doctors have given me two weeks left to live." He raised his hand as a sign for the spirits to stay quiet. "There's nothing that can stop me from dying so don't even think about doing something stupid. Once I'm dead you guys and the others will have to form new contracts but I have some things I need to ask of you two. Capricorn, you will be given to the Heartfilia family. And Leo, I want you to look after Aries. Protect her like you have protected me."

"This is unacceptable!" Lupus and Leo recoiled from the sudden outburst from Capricorn, the one who normally was the calm one. "Out of every human on this earth, why can't it be someone else!?"

"Capricorn! I will not permit you to speak that way!" The calm tone in Lupus voice was replaced by the commanding tone of his days as a guild master and his eyes had gotten some life back for a powerful glare. If there was one thing Lupus hated more than anything, it was when someone wished death on people they don't know. Silence filled the area after that. Capricorn hung his head in shame while Leo did his best to keep the tears from coming out. Lupus eyes became lifeless again and his body screamed at him with the constant waves of agonizing pain.

"It's still not fair Lupus." Leo said in a weak tone before looking up with the tears finally breaking through. "You shouldn't have to die so young. You still have so much to live for and you have people who love you, humans and spirits alike." Lupus smiled a sad smile as he walked up to Leo and embraced him.

"Leo, you have no idea how much those words mean to me. I have truly been blessed to have had you by my side old friend. I love all of you."

"But not as much as Aries, right?" Leo asked in a joking tone making the human chuckle. His felling for the sweet and timid spirit was no secret from the two spirits with him. Capricorn put his hand on Lupus shoulder and spoke.

"It is a shame the law forbids spirits from having relationships with humans. You and Aries would make a nice couple my friend." Lupus released Leo and turned to look at the town again. Due to celestial law, he was unable to pursue a relationship with Aries.

Lupus turned around to face the two spirits for the last time in his human life. "Don't tell the others about this, I don't want them to worry." The spirits nodded to show their understanding, making Lupus smile at them. "Oh, and I plan to have Aries in the human world for these last two weeks. If we can't have a relationship, I will at least give her the best two weeks of her life. Goodbye my friends. See you in a different life! Close gates of the lion and the goat!" And with those words Leo and Capricorn were sent into the celestial world. Lupus turned to look at the setting sun, reminding him of his limited time left among the land of the living.

He held up 11 of the 12 keys and filled them with magical power that would send them to different destinations when he died. The only key he didn't charge was Aries key, as he was saving that for when death would come and take him. "Tomorrow starts the last two weeks. I better make them count." He said with a weak smile before heading home to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Last days**

Lupus woke up early on the 24th and got through his normal daily routines of showering and getting dressed. His outfit consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt under a black vest with a wolf head on the back and the emblem of his guild over the heart. His grey pants reached down to his black boots and his hair was left somewhat messy.

He turned away from the mirror and looked over his room. A king's sized bed, a work desk, a table and some chairs was all the furniture that he owned in his medium sized apartment. He walked into the center of the carpet on the floor with the symbols of the Zodiac on it and held up the last key he would ever use to open a gate.

"Here goes nothing. Open! Gate of the golden ram, Aries!" The golden magic circle appeared in front of him before a pink cloud exploded. When the smoke cleared, Aries stood before him.

"You called, Master?" The word master made Lupus lose his smile and narrow his eyes.

"What have I told you about calling me that? I am no one's master." He spoke in a dark tone.

"He he sorry Pup, It won't happen again." Lupus smiled and shook his head at the nickname he was given by Aries all those years ago. The very first time he had opened her gate; he was captivated by her and could only stutter out a few words, one of with was pup. "So, Pup, did you need something?"

Lupus blushed and started rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. "Well, there is a festival in town for two weeks. I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go with me." Aries blushed and started to play with her fingers.

"I would love to, Pup. But the law says that we can't get into a relationship." Aries finished while looking at the floor. She was heartbroken that she couldn't just throw herself into the human's arms and kiss him until they would run out of air. But she knew that the law was put in place to prevent spirits from becoming too depressed when a human dies. What she didn't know was that Lupus had a way around the law.

"Well, what if it isn't a date? We could go like friends. Or as a spirit and a human if you would prefer." Aries looked a Lupus's blushing face and a few seconds later she smiled.

"OK, that will work. Now what are we standing here for? Let's go!" Aries grabbed hold of Lupus hand and dragged him out of the apartment.

Lupus chuckled at the normally shy and timid spirit's enthusiasm and started running with her. "I'm going to give her the best two weeks of her life." He thought.

* * *

And so, they spent the first week simply enjoying themselves with the activities at the festival. And on the night of the seventh day, they sat on a park bench waiting for the fireworks to mark the end of the first week of the festival.

Lupus's skin had paled a little more and the circles under his eyes were finally becoming more noticeable. Aries had asked about them but he had said he was just having some trouble sleeping. After hearing that Aries had started sleeping in the same bed as him, which had made it easier for him to sleep through the pain.

They watched the fireworks that spelled out the names of famous people that had lived in the town. When it reached Lupus name he couldn't help but let a small tear travel down his cheek. But when he reached up to wipe the tear away, he was shocked at what he saw. Instead of tears, he was crying blood. He quickly wiped the blood of but his frantic action caught the attention of the spirit beside him.

"What's wrong Pup?" Aries asked with deep concern. Lupus looked at the worried spirit before smiling and holding her closer to him.

"It's nothing Aries. Nothing at all." He said with a soft voice while tenderly stroking her head.

They kept enjoying themselves throughout the remainder of the festival. But Lupus would have to excuse himself whenever he felt a coughing fit coming up. The reason for that was the fact that he had started to cough up blood and didn't want Aries to know.

* * *

And so, the final night arrived. Lupus and Aries had just returned back to his apartment and he had immediately sat down on the bed. Aries had joined him shortly after and snuggled up next to him. The two weeks they had spent with each other had if possible made her fall deeper in love with him. Lupus looked at the clock on the night desk and saw that he only had a few minutes left. Swallowing his pride, he turned to Aries.

"Aries, what would happen if a spirit and human got into a romantic relationship?" Aries looked up at Lupus with a confused look on her face. Lupus merely raised an eyebrow, ignoring the pain that came from moving even the smallest of muscles.

"If a spirit enters a romantic relationship with a human, they are banned from the celestial world. But the relationship has to last an hour for the law to apply." Aries said as she went back to nuzzling his chest, being mindful about her horns.

Lupus simply hummed at that piece of information. Then he gently grabbed Aries head and turned it towards his. He leaned down and kissed Aries square on the lips. The spirit was shocked at first but after a few seconds she started kissing back. They opened their mouths and let their tongues dance. Then, Aries pushed back when she tasted something metallic and salty. She looked at Lupus and was shocked to see blood dripping down from his mouth and eyes.

"Pup you bleeding! Don't worry! I'll run and get the doctor!" She franticly rambled until Lupus putt his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Calm down Aries. The doctor already knows." He said in a calm voice making Aries freeze up. "There is nothing anyone can do Aries. I'm destined to die on this day and so it shall be." Aries looked up at him with tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she started to disappear back into the celestial world when Lupus magic couldn't keep her in the human world anymore. But before she had disappeared completely, Lupus said the words he had wanted the say for so long.

"I love you Aries." And with that, Aries was taken into the celestial world, leaving Lupus to charge her key with the same magic he had charged the other keys with. After having done that he laid back down on his bed and took a deep breath before darkness claimed him with the last thing he heard was the cheers of the citizens at the end of the festival.


End file.
